


Nightmares

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural), Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean refuses to talk about his dreams.





	Nightmares

_“This is your fault. I should have never trusted you.” ___

_“Don’t say that, Dad. I’m just as good a hunter as you are.” ___

_“No, Dean. You’re not. A good hunter would never leave his post. A good hunter would do everything they could to ensure their partner-their family-would make it home in one piece. You’re a disgrace.” ___

_John turned to leave, but Dean wasn’t done with this conversation. He grabbed his father’s arm and turned him around. “Dad, please.” Dean pleaded. “I’m sorry. I never meant for Sam to get hurt.” ___

_John punched his eldest son square in the face. “Sorry doesn’t bring people back.” He walked away, leaving Dean bloody and upset. ___

_“Dad, wait-!” ___

+++

“Dean, wake up!”

Castiel had been walking by Dean’s room in the bunker when he heard shouting. He ran in just as Dean fell out of bed. He rushed to Dean’s side, trying to wake him up. Dean woke up disoriented. He didn’t know where he was or what was going on, just that he needed to get to his dad. Dean tried to hit Castiel, but Castiel wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

“Dean, it’s okay. You’re safe. You’re in the bunker. Nothing’s going to hurt you now.”

Dean stopped struggling, and let the world come into focus. He was in his room, on the floor next to his bed. He had no idea how he got there. Dean slowed his breathing, trying to get a grip on what just happened. He relaxed against Castiel’s chest, listening to the beating of his angel’s heart. Castiel stayed silent, holding Dean close to him. The nightmares were getting worse. This was the first time Dean actually fell out of bed. Most of the time, he just talked in his sleep and woke up sweaty and confused. This was different. It scared Castiel. He had no idea what to do or how to help. After a few moments, he asked Dean if he was okay.

“Sure, Cas. I’m fine.”

Castiel knew Dean was lying, but he let it slide. Dean always had a hard time talking about things that were bothering him, opting instead to crawl inside a bottle of whatever was convenient. He was trying to break him of that habit, but it was difficult. Although Dean didn’t drink as much as he used to, he still wasn’t very good at opening up. Castiel helped Dean up off the floor and back into bed. He tucked him in and crawled in behind him, hugging him tightly. Dean would never say it out loud, but he loved being the little spoon because it made him feel protected. Castiel nuzzled Dean’s neck, whispering sweet nothings to him in Enochian until he fell asleep.

+++

The next morning at breakfast, Castiel pulled his chair as close to Dean as he could. He put his arm around Dean, rubbing his back. He knew the hunter was still a bit shaken from the night before. He tossed and turned for the rest of the night and woke up tired. Dean didn’t say anything, just let Castiel continue what he was doing while he ate. He was thankful Castiel chose not to try to talk to him yet. He was always grumpy in the morning before he had his coffee.

“Dean?”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t say anything yet.”

“I’m aware of that, Cas. The answer is no. I’m not gonna talk about last night. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not ‘nothing’ Dean. You fell out of bed during a nightmare. You could have been hurt.”

Dean ignored Castiel and drank his coffee. Now was not the time to bring up his issues. Castiel wants Dean to open up and talk about his nightmare because it’s obviously affecting him more than he realizes. He was tired and more run down than usual. Even Sam was starting to take notice. Castiel hadn’t told Sam about what was going on at night because he had enough to worry about at the moment. Castiel felt he could take care of Dean, but he was being stubborn as always. He scooted closer to Dean so that their thighs were touching. Even if Dean didn’t want to talk about it, he had to at least know that Castiel was there for him.

“Cas, I love you man, but I really need some space. Please.”

Castiel glared at Dean. He wanted nothing but to protect his lover from these nightmares, but there was nothing he could do. Dean didn’t want to be helped. It was frustrating, to say the least. Castiel stayed at the table sitting next to Dean until he was finished, then followed him into the library. Dean tried to argue with Castiel, saying that he’s not a baby and that he’ll be fine but Castiel just ignored him and stayed close by. Sam was going to be gone for most of the day running errands, so it was up to Dean and Castiel to do the research. There was a pending case in Ohio, but they needed a bit more information before heading out that way. An hour passed, two hours, Dean was getting tired looking through books. He walked over and sat in his recliner chair. Dean insisted on getting one because if he was going to have to be in the library for any amount of time, he could at least be comfortable. It wasn’t long before Dean was dozing off. Castiel watched him carefully, looking for any signs that he might be having a bad dream. He heard the bunker door open, and that meant Sam was home with the groceries. Castiel got up to help him, grabbing a bag and bringing it into the kitchen to unload. He explained to Sam that Dean’s nightmares were getting worse and he was concerned about what might happen. Sam suggested that maybe the two of them should confront Dean at the same time and try to force him to talk about it.

“It may not be the most helpful option, but it’s all we have right now. This can’t go on forever, Cas.”

“I know. I understand the implications of sleep deprivation in humans.”

Sam was about to respond when they heard a shout from the bunker entrance. They both went running into the foyer just in time to see Dean leap over the balcony. Castiel caught him just before he hit the ground. He gently eased Dean to the floor and sat beside him.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam started checking him over, looking for any signs of injury.

“Sam? What’s going on? Where’s Dad?”

“Dean.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and turned him so they were facing each other. “You were sleepwalking and you jumped off the balcony.”

Dean looked up and realized where he was. He looked over the worried faces of his brother and his boyfriend, realizing that his nightmares were worse than he thought. He hadn’t walked in his sleep since after his mom died in the fire. Something wasn’t right.

“Maybe now’s a good time to tell y’all about my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week Overprotective Castiel with added challenge Terror. I hope I got this one right :)


End file.
